A Collection Of Drabbles
by TheWanderingMist
Summary: Short 100-word stories. Some were written for challenges, others at my own amusement. Currently, there are five.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble Collection

 _Words are trivial._

These words lingered in her mind. The last words spoken to her by the greatest opponent she had ever faced, before he vanished off the face of the Earth.

On that day, in that desert place, against the blazing red of the setting sun, it had come down to luck. The Trainers and Pokémon were drained of almost all their energy, and both launched one final attack. In an instant, Garchomp had been frozen, defeated. Simultaneously, his Glaceon collapsed from exhaustion.

"Even at my full potential, I can't overcome you. Thank you for this final battle, Cynthia."

Swallows in Flight

Upon the hill each day she stood. Black hair, red eyes, sword at the ready. Through wind and rain she stood there, waiting. And each day, he watched her. Waiting for the day she would come down the hill. But that day never came. He went to her. And so, he climbed the hill with his Pokémon, and when he reached the top, she smiled. And she looked him in the eyes. And she cast out her Pokémon, another Noctowl to match his. And we watched them run down the hill together, and then, they took off, as swallows in flight.

Bizarre Pocket Dining

They were starving. The trio trudged along, wondering when their next meal would come. An Oran Berry fell to the ground. None of them knew where it had come from. All three reached for it at once. A tannish paw and two black- gloved right hands tugged at it each way. The Berry was squashed into juice by the fighting. Soon another one fell. They saw from where it came. It had fallen from a hole of one of the uniforms. Each reached in and pulled out Berries until they were full. It was truly a bizarre pocket dining experience.

The Truth Of Persian

Fur fell from the feline Pokémon in patches. No doctors or nurses had been able to diagnose the ailment. Once upon a time, its fur had been prized as velvet. Those days were long gone. Its Trainer had released it into the wild to give it a last taste of freedom. The Pokémon had heard her say comforting words, but saw the tears in her eyes.

"Meowth."

"A young one of its kind had turned up, scrawny and weak and hungry. The mangy Persian stared at the smaller Pokémon. Then, it purred, accepting the Meowth as it had the others in the back streets of Hollywood, California.

Evolution

She had not wanted to evolve, but the stone had already touched it. It was too late to stop the process. She could not see what was happening, but could feel her body changing, unwantedly. She felt something extend down the back of her neck. Two leaves from the top of her head extended downward, framing her face. The third grew larger and became a blossoming flower. She felt herself stretching upward, becoming taller. Her beautiful green leaf collar became tighter. The Pokémon opened its eyes.

"See? You're beautiful! Why were you so adamant about not evolving?"

"Lil!" she said. She instinctively knew the rest of her new name. She also knew that she would never say those last four letters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: These only make sense when you have context. If you haven't read Tricanon, either ignore this chapter or read through Chapter Five for full context. Warning: Tricanon has fairly long chapters.

6\. The Other Side

He pounded his fist against the door, but she was gone. Followed by the Zubat, he could only hope for her safety on the other side. He dropped to his knees. A woman with dark green hair crouched down next to him.

"Everything will be all right," she said. "She's in a Pokémon Center. She'll be safe. Do you not think it is strange that the door remains here, yet only Mia was able to go through? Alakazam and I will try to use our psychic powers to access the other side of this door." "You're right. Thank you, Sabrina."

7\. Communication

Her daughter had just hung up, but she had many more questions for her. How had she ended up in Mossdeep when just a few days ago she had been in Mauville? And why had she suggested for her daughter to battle the Gym there? And her daughter had seemed surprised when _her mother_ had picked up the phone, as if she had expected another person. Something else troubled her as well. She had heard the sound of the ocean in the background. The closest landline was in the Pokémon Center. How had Milli even called her?

8\. Overdue

She looked at her father. He seemed so frail in the wheelchair. Even if her husband now handled most of the battling, her father just couldn't seem to keep his hands completely out of it and occasionally convinced the younger man to let him battle. He'd run the Gym for thirty-two years after all. Her mother seemed worried as well. Her father wasn't that old, but the collapse during the battle appeared to have done far more harm than it should have. All she could do was hope and pray, pray that she didn't have to call Marie with worse news.

9\. Intruders

They had broken in through the window, as usual. A couple of young Rocket Grunts named Yura and Ain, who seemed determined to target only her. The pink-haired woman could now recognize them on sight. She hated having to hang up on her niece, but these two had been appearing more and more often lately, gaining confidence. Team Rocket had caused all sorts of trouble for Marie's parents thirteen years ago, though she had to admit, she never would have been close to them if it weren't for Team Rocket. _At least Marie will have Miltank to protect her from the likes of these two._

10\. Gone

Mia was gone. They didn't know what to do. Their daughter had just up and disappeared into a strange door. Should they have let her go off on her own? Would the door have shown up even if they had gone with Mia? Questions piled up with no answer. Sabrina and Officer Jenny seemed determined to find a way through the door. They'd already tried physical force and psychic power, but neither had seemed to have any effect. They wondered if they'd ever see Mia again.


End file.
